Choices
by peytona05
Summary: When faced with an unusual situation, Monica must learn to look at things from a different perspective.


**A/N: Just for clarification, this is strictly a friendship fic. I've always loved the chemistry that Roma Downey and John Dye had on screen, but I'm not a fan of angel shipping. I grew up watching TBAA, but as far as stories go, I'm pretty new to this fandom. Hopefully the closeness of Monica and Andrew's relationship shines through enough to satisfy everyone.**

xXxXx

She wandered through the countryside, barely noticing the darkening skies. Monica's thoughts were so wrapped up in her previous case that she was startled by the sound of a thunderclap. She glanced at the lightning-stricken sky, and out of the corner of her eye, she saw Andrew. Discouraged and heartbroken over her assignment, Monica longed to hear the words of comfort the Angel of Death was known for.

Andrew strolled up to Monica and placed an arm over her shoulders as she wrapped one of her own around his waist. Friends for an eternity, they walked in silence for some time before Andrew spoke.

"It isn't your fault, you know. You offered her a different choice; you showed her the way to go, but you couldn't make her take it. You can't blame yourself."

Tears formed in Monica's eyes as she thought again of Jessie, a college student who'd been in need of a friend. Unexpectantly pregnant, Jessie had turned to guidance counselor Monica. Though she'd spoken her message of truth to Jessie, in the end the choice to have an abortion had been made.

"Andrew, I don't understand. She truly seemed to have a change of heart. I was certain I'd gotten through to her. I failed her somehow. If the blame's not mine to take, then whose it?"

Lightning struck to underscore Monica's words. Andrew stopped walking and turned to face her. After studying her disheartened expression, he responded, "Human nature. Jessie had changed her mind, you're right about that. But like it so often does when a big decision is made, doubt crept in. Jessie faltered under the fear that she was doing the wrong thing by keeping her baby, and instead of praying for God's reassurance of peace, she took the easy way out. You didn't fail her, Monica. You have to believe that."

"I must have." Tears streamed down her face as she shook her head fervently. "Otherwise, that wee baby wouldn't have met such a horrible end."

Though Andrew was pulling Monica into a hug, suddenly the Irish angel no longer wanted his company. She pushed herself out of Andrew's embrace and began walking away from him.

"I appreciate what you're trying to do, Andrew. But I'm not sure there's anything you can say to make me feel better. Please just leave me alone."

xXxXx

Andrew stood silently for only a moment before deciding to go after her. He refused to stand aside and watch Monica spiral downward into self-pity. He followed his friend down the path she was on, sending occasional glances to the sky. As dark as those clouds were, Andrew couldn't help but wonder why it hadn't started to rain yet.

The lightning and thunder came with more frequency, and Andrew was anxious to get home. But he hated the thought of Monica being alone in this weather.

"Monica!" he called. "Monica, come back!"

Andrew continued to follow her, calling her name despite the fact that the thunder was now drowning out nearly every word. There was no way he would give up on Monica.

xXxXx

For one brief moment, Monica thought she heard her name being called. She looked back and there was Andrew, steadily coming after her in spite of the terrible weather.

 _Why can't he understand that I want to be alone?_

Monica opened her mouth to call out to Andrew, to tell him to go home without her. But before she could utter the words, lightning struck, so close it could be heard. The force of its electricity knocked a tree down…just as the Angel of Death was passing by.

Monica stared dumbly at the spot where she'd last seen Andrew, waiting for him to reappear nearby. Moments passed by and her heart filed with worry. Where was he?

She hurried to the fallen tree, where she found Andrew pinned beneath the branches, unconscious. Fresh tears sprang to her eyes as she fell to her knees in an attempt to free her companion. After struggling and failing, Monica changed position to cradle Andrew's head in her lap. She brushed a few strands of hair out of his face, and as she pulled her hand away, she was horrified to discover blood on her fingertips. Monica gently turned Andrew's head to the side and saw a gash just above his temple.

"Andrew, I….Couldn't you have left well enough alone?"

"And why would he want to do that?"

Monica looked up, startled by the sound of Tess' voice. With her arms crossed and her mouth set in a near-frown, the older angel was certainly not in a mood to be trifled with. In an effort to explain without causing more tears to fall, Monica stumbled over her words.

"Oh Tess, it's all my fault. He was only trying to make me feel better, and I pushed him away. I told him to leave me alone, but he followed me instead"

Tess was silent for a few moments. Then, "Mm-hm. I'm still waiting to hear the part about how this is your fault, Miss Wings. It sounds to me as if Andrew had a choice to make. Either he could, as you say, have left well enough alone. Or he could have come after you. Now we've seen which choice he made. I'd like to know why."

Monica shook her head. "I'm sure I don't know."

"Well, he had a good reason for it, I can tell you that. And I want you to stay put until you've figured what that reason is."

In the blink of an eye, their surroundings changed from the open countryside to an empty sitting room with only a lit fireplace for illumination. Tess lifted two blankets off the mantel, laying one across Andrew before wrapping the other around Monica's shoulders.

"He'll be fine, Angel Girl, you'll see. Just sit with him. Try to look at the situation from his point of view."

Monica looked mournfully at her supervisor. "How am I supposed to do that?"

"Think of it this way: If the shoe were on the other foot, would you have gone after Andrew? And what would prompt that decision?"

Tess faded from view, leaving Monica to her thoughts. She sighed as she looked down at Andrew and ran a hand through his hair once more, carefully avoiding his cut. She thought again of Tess' words.

" _He had a good reason for coming after you. If the shoe were on the other foot, would you have gone after him?"_

Monica's heart broke over the thought of Andrew being so discouraged that he refused her company. He was seldom in low spirits, and he typically sought her out when he was. It would take a lot for Andrew to pull away from her. If that happened, would she follow after him?

"Yes." Monica heard her voice quiver even as she spoke the single word. "Yes, I would go after you. You're my friend, and I care about you. I can't stand the thought of you hurting so badly that you wouldn't want me around."

Monica gasped at her words. That was what she'd just done to Andrew, yet he'd persisted in coming after her. If the "what" was true in both points of view…

"Then so is the 'why,'" Monica voiced aloud. "Andrew, I feel as if I've underestimated you. All I could see was how I felt; I never considered your feelings at all. I only wanted to be alone, but you were trying to keep me from feeling lonely. My mind was on myself, but so was yours. I'm not sure what I thought your reason was for coming after me, but I see now that you did it out of concern. You're a wonderful friend, Andrew, and I love you for it."

Monica reached into her pocket for a tissue, and as she dried her tears, she noticed that Andrew was starting to wake up.

xXxXx

His eyes slowly flickered open before blinking rapidly to adjust to the semidarkness. The last thing Andrew remembered was looking at Monica from a distance before hearing lightning strike. As his eyes focused, he realized that he was looking up at Monica's face.

"You came back," he whispered. "As bad as that storm was, you should have gotten to safety, but you came back."

xXxXx

Monica gave him a gentle smile. "Of course I came back; you needed me. I will _always_ be here when you need me."

She reached out once more to brush away his bangs, and as she did so, Andrew took her hand in his.

"Me too."

Monica could do nothing but breathe a prayer of gratitude for her friendship with Andrew. Given the choice, she wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
